This Bites
by Tinoa Garuna
Summary: A short OneShot based around Rikku observing her companions during a boring meeting. However her eye soon falls upon a certain Machine Faction Leader and she begins to think about the past... [Rippal]


Ok, this is my first ever Fan-Fic- So be nice!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I totally own all the characters! I'm writing this on a beach in the Caribbean as we speak!

Wow, sarcasm doesn't come across in typing!

-------------------------------------------

Spira these meetings are boring.

I understand their important. I also understand that their crucial in deciding what is best for Spira's citizens.

What I don't understand is why we're here!

Ok, I know that some of us, myself included have saved the world, hmm, I dunno, TWICE in 3 years, but we're sphere hunters now! We should be out…well…hunting spheres, kicking butt and generally having a good time!

I mean, the first time we we're declared worldwide heroes we were on a pilgrimage to defeat a 1000yr old evil entity. It could be argued that on some levels, we were expected to win! We were certainly more prepared than some of our, ahem, 'competition'.

But the second time was a total accident. We didn't set out to save the world from a tormented ghost threatening to use a massive machina weapon to wipe out all life, it just sort of happened! Mostly thanks to my dear cousins loyalty to her cause and people. I mean, these are the same people who once branded us traitors and tried to kill us at every opportunity!

Amazing the selective memory loss people suffer once we're saving their hineys from total and utter destruction.

So, anyway, here we are, after the defeat of Vegnagun. The Calm is safe once again, people are returning to normal after the whole Youth League/ New Yevon disaster, and Yunie has her Tidus back.

But are we partying hard like we rightfully should be? Um, that'll be a big fat No. Instead, we're stuck inside Bevelle palace sitting in on a lecture from Baralai about how to maintain the Calm. I mea, Baralai's a great guy, but if 'Boring' we're a tournament sport, he would win the cup every time.

Looking around, I can see I'm not the only one bored out of my skull as the praetor waffles on. Paine is currently doodling on a napkin, under the pretence that she is taking notes I guess. Her drawings seem to consist of various stick people mauling each other to death. I can't say I'm too surprised…hey, that person with a sword sticking out of it's back has braids like mine…

Great. I am seated next to a woman who is currently depicting my grizzly death. I'll probably be sleeping with one eye open tonight!

Even Yunie, who is usually really into helping people, is nearly falling asleep. Her head has just lolled onto Tidus' shoulder, as he absent mindedly puts his arm around her, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Ever since he got back, they have been pretty much inseparable. It's soooo cute how their just meant to be together. I mean, he gave up his existence for her, whilst she traveled the length and breadth of Spira trying to find him. You don't really get a deeper love than that.

Jealous you ask? Maybe. Not because I want to be with Tidus because the thought of that makes me feel physically ill. He's like a brother to me; it just wouldn't work in any way, shape or form!

No, I'm more jealous of what they have. It's more than having the label boyfriend/girlfriend. It's just like…their one. Everyone has someone. Even Nooj has LeBlanc. He must have the patience of a Fayth to put up with that! She's here, sat next to Nooj doing her make up. I mean, at least the rest of us are subtle with our boredom, she's making absolutely no effort to hide how she feels! Poor Baralai, at least Nooj is listening. Or pretending to listen, I can't really be sure.

And then there's Gippal. King Jerk of all time. Ok, I admit it, very sexy King Jerk of all time. Why does he still call me 'Cid's girl'? It's been years since I last saw him, and he knows how much I despise that nickname. Not so much the name, more the basis of it…

I wasn't lying when I told the girls that I was never a 'couple' with Gippal. I was just…selective with the truth. None of it was my fault anyway, so why can't he just drop it?

It all happened just before I went to join Yuna as a guardian… Ok, so I went to kidnap her, what do you want a cookie!

I could so do with a cookie right now…

Anyway, back to the story. I had been working on the salvage ship my brother was, stupidly in my opinion, put in charge of. You see, with the Al Bhed, once you leave school at the age of 12, you're selected for apprenticeships based upon your grades and whatnot. Most people end up on salvage ships, each with a different job to benefit Home, for example, one group may be in charge of collecting food supplies from the mainland, others may be to get raw materials. We would work like this till we turned 16, when we would receive our key to Home, and allowed to go free.

Anyway, I ended up on pop's personal research ship. No great surprise really, but I think Brother only chose me because pops made him. I wasn't the brightest student in the class…but Gippal definitely was. He was also the one who all the girls used to go all giggly around. Well, not me, it really wound me up that he always knew the answers, I though he was an arrogant son of a shoopuf to be honest!

And hey, I still do!

Anyway, I've known him for as long as I can remember. But once we joined our separate ships, I didn't see him for a while. Heck, I didn't even think about him! It wasn't until once we had returned from salvaging the airship that I saw him again.

So we returned triumphant, our prize was stored in the underground garage to be fixed up. This was before I even knew Yunie existed, and we had rescued, and promptly lost, Tidus. To be honest, I didn't really give him a second thought; I just thought that if he had survived Sin once, he could survive again! I know it was terrible to think that way, but hey, I was a blindly optimistic 15 yr old! Whaddya expect!

Anyway, Pops requested we stick around to help with clean up. I think it was more to have his family around him again, but whatever. We settled back in quite nicely, sleeping in my own bed was certainly preferable to the cabins I had been in for a week on our recent expedition, when news spread that there was going to be a party in the main hall of home to celebrate Gippal's 16th. I didn't really think about whom it was for; I was just completely desperate to go as it was all everyone was talking about. Even my friend Keyakku was going, and he was hardly a socialite!

The only thing standing in my way was Pops. I remember I asked if I could go over dinner one night.

'No way.' Was his quick and brutal reply.

'What? Why not?' I protested.

'You're far too young for these sorts of parties. I've heard about Gippal and his cronies…'

'Yeah, but everyone's going!'

'Your brothers not'

I glared at my accursed sibling who was currently wrestling with a long strand of spaghetti with his fork.

'Yeah, but Brother doesn't count! He has no friends!'

He turned to me, a look of anger plastered on his stupid face, 'I have Buddy!'

'Ohhh, One friend! Careful Brother, you might start to get a life!'

He promptly stood up from the table, insulted. Pops barked at him to sit down before turning on me,

'Be nice to your brother! You're not going unless he goes, end of conversation.'

There was stony silence at the table as Brother and I began an evil glare match. After prodding my food angrily for a few minutes, I decided to play my 'storm-out-and-make-pops-feel-guilty' card. This usually worked, about half an hour later he would normally come reluctantly into my room, apologize, tell me he only did it 'cos he loves me and relent.

Only this time he didn't back down. So there I was, faced with the prospect of having to hear about how awesome this party was for weeks on end, and feeling increasingly left out. What would you do in my situation?

Come up with a plan. The day of the party, I worked so hard on the airship. I cleaned, scrubbed, painted AND rewired the mainframe, which let's face it is the most important thing! I went home, ate my dinner without a fuss and then decided to turn in as I had been working so hard all day. Everyone else eventually went to bed, believing me to be in the same state of sleep they were.

Yep, you've guessed it. They were sadly deluded.

I crept out of bed, pulled on my yellow mini-dress which Pops despises, scraped my hair back into a messy, but incredibly good looking, bun, grabbed my heels, tiptoed out of the house and took the lift up to the party, reveling in my own genius.

Now, what happened next was not my fault in anyway. Is it my fault that I hadn't seen him in 4 years? Also, is it my fault that those 4 years are probably the most important in changing your looks? How on earth was I supposed to know how he looked now, and I'm sure he'd say the same about me!

So, there I was having arrived. I decided to go up to the bar and get a drink, 16 is the legal drinking age of Al Bhed, and as it was a party, no one really cared. No one seemed to recognize me as the daughter of the leader so I felt safe that Pops would never know. And it was totally worth it, for the first half hour I was there the party rocked! I can't say anything about the rest of it though…

Anyway, after about my 3rd drink, I went back to the bar and noticed this guy looking at me. I felt a bit awkward at first, but after a few seconds I waved. What can I say, I was tipsy and he was hot! He came over and bought me a drink and we got chatting. I didn't recognize him, which I thought was strange as I like to think I know most of our race. We were just chatting about random stuff, getting into increased states of drunkenness etc.

He then asked me to dance, so I allowed him to whirl me around the dance floor for a few songs pumping out of the sphere system. I don't really remember much about what happened after that, but I think we snuck out of the party and onto…a boat? The supply ship I think, which we promptly raided for Ice Cream. I think he had found the captains hat and was pretending to steer the boats wheel, while I found a spoon and was stuffing my face with ice cold creamy goodness. I think I got some on my nose, because the next thing I knew he was inches away from me wiping it off with his sleeve.

The next part makes me cringe with embarrassment, mostly at how well I remember it.

He got so close and I found myself looking into his, well, eye. He then leaned down slightly, pressing his lips onto mine briefly. He pulled back, obviously unsure if it would be taking advantage of me while I was in this state. Truthfully, I can hold my alcohol pretty well, so I knew exactly what I wanted, but like I'm ever gonna admit that!

The next thing I knew, we were being chased off the boat by the dingo's the master keeps to ward off thieves. Yevon, looking back it took them long enough, we were on that ship for at least 10 minutes before they sprung into action. We ended up in the supply closet opposite the main hall, when I think I jumped on him. We started making out; I let his hands wander and his tongue gain access to my mouth. As much as I hate to admit it, it felt so good. Not only was it my first French kiss, it was also the first time I'd ever let any guy touch me in that way. Though it was only one night, back then I felt like I was falling in love…

I dread to think what would have happened if I didn't notice the time.

I think he was in the process of trying to remove my dress, when I looked at my watch. It was 3:45 in the morning…DAMN!

I quickly shoved him off and went for the door. He looked at me desperately, something I haven't seen of him since, as I somehow stuttered out that I had to go as my father gets up early.

'Will I ever see you again?' I remember him asking me, clasping his hands around my waist.

'I don't know…I hope so.' I think I replied, kissing him on the lips again before running down the hall and just catching the lift. I heard him come out after me and shout;

'Wait! What's your name?'

Unfortunately the lift door shut just before I could answer, taking me downwards to my home. I darted into the penthouse as silently as I could and just about managed to shut the door of my room as I heard his alarm go off.

Now that I was safe, I changed back into my pajamas and clambered into bed, allowing my mind to swim with thoughts of him. I never believed in love at first sight, but this guy had changed my mind completely. The way his touch made me feel and the fact he wanted to see me again…I didn't even know his name yet was completely smitten.

You can probably guess what happens next.

I was woken up next morning by voices outside of my door and a splitting headache. I glanced over to my clock and, realizing that I had slept in, made my way to the kitchen.

I stopped for a moment to listen in on my fathers' conversation.

'Here you go kid. I don't suppose I can change your mind?'

There was a chuckle, 'No, I'm afraid my will is set. This way, I may be able to fight Sin.'

Why did that voice sound do familiar?

'Aw, that's too bad. How was your party anyway? Pick up any girls?'

'Actually Cid, I'm hoping to find her before I leave. She just kind of…took off.'

'Well, my daughter wanted to go but I just felt that she wasn't old enough, you know?'

'How is Rikku anyway?'

I decided to make my rather sleepy entrance at this point, still with my eyes half shut.

'Ah! Speak of the devil sleepy head! You remember Gippal right?'

My first thoughts were -Gippal? I haven't seen him in ages!- so I stupidly turned to look at him.

My eyes widened as I found myself staring at a certain one-eyed Al Bhed I had spent time with only the previous night. Gippal looked somewhat horrified, obviously he hadn't realized either.

Luckily, the inter-network commsphere went off at this point and my father was forced to excuse himself. After a few minute I forced myself to look at Gippal. His facial expression had changed from completely horrified to a wide cocky grin.

'So…were you ever going to tell me you were Cid's girl or was I supposed to know?'

I think it was then that it hit me- I had been making out with _Gippal._

_Gippal_, who thinks he's better everyone else on the planet.

_Gippal_, the cocky arrogant jerk I had hated since day one.

_Gippal_, who had irritated me for as long as I could remember.

I had a sudden urge to go and wash.

At this point, the best I could do was turn about 6 shades of red and become fascinated with the floor. Unfortunately, he just had to rub my nose in it.

'Well, I'm afraid I'm leaving today. Now I'm 16, I can go off and join the crusaders! So if you want to make out in a closet again, it'll have to be today-'

He was cut off where I had not-so-playfully punched him in the stomach. Unfortunately he has abs of steel so it didn't really have the desired effect. He only laughed as my father re-entered the room. Luckily he didn't notice my beet red face.

'Damn that Keyakku, he's got stuck down the laundry shute. That must have been a hell of a party…'

I shot Gippal a sideways glance half expecting him to grass me up. Surprisingly, he just remained composed and shot me a wink, which is kind of weird when you consider he wears an eye patch.

In my defense, he had both eyes 4 years ago.

Pops left again to go in search of a broom to prod poor Keyakku out, leaving me once again in the company of Gippal.

'Um…' I began, swallowing what shred of pride I had left, 'Thanks for not telling.'

'Please Rikku, what do you expect me to say? 'You're daughter snuck out last night, and we ended up kissing in the supply closet'? I would like to leave Bikanel with a head thank you very much!'

I couldn't help smiling at this, I hadn't even considered what Pops reaction to him might be!

'Yeah but thanks anyway.'

And then something strange happened. For a moment, I forgot that it was Gippal standing before me, the man I was supposed to hate. I found myself looking at his face and he into mine and for a few moments we were lost in memories of the night before.

This silent truce between us didn't last long as Pops came bustling in with a broom.

'Gippal, good luck for the future. Remember you can come back any time. I wish I could see you off but I've got my hands full right now…'

'Oh it's ok, I'd better get going actually.' He turned to me briefly, 'See ya…Cid's girl.'

'I have a name!' I yelled back at him.

He smiled, before walking out of the door and out of my life.

Or so I thought. It was a surprise to hear that he had become leader of the Machine Faction but I didn't let it show. I guess he wasn't so bad.

Of course I wouldn't admit that. Lord knows his head is big enough as it is. He just caught me looking at him across the table and shot me a wink before turning back to Baralai. I wonder how long I've been looking at him? Spira, I hope no one noticed, or they might think I like him.

Which…I guess I sort of do.

This bites.

-------------------------------------------

Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be! For all those who trawled through it I thank you profusely and offer you purely metaphorical cookie!

Please Review!


End file.
